Traveling in New World
by Akira no Rinnengan
Summary: entah apa yang terjadi padanya setelah perang dunia sinobi ke-4, namun saat ia bangun ia berada di zaman yang serba canggih.


Traveling in New World

Disclaimer: Naruto & Infinite Stratos is not Mine

Kreator : Akira no Rinnengan

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x (?)

Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), letak tanda baca yang sering salah, Etc.

Summary : entah apa yang terjadi padanya setelah perang dunia sinobi ke-4, namun saat ia bangun ia berada di zaman yang serba canggih.

Prologue

Orang bilang, kalua mati itu akan membawa kita menuju akhirat. Orang bilang, kalau mati itu menakutkann. Dan orang bilang, mati itu merupakan perihal yang sangat dijauhi oleh orang.

Tapi, entah mengapa saat ia bangun, ia berada di sebuah kamar mewah, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, IA TAK BISA MEMBUKA KAMAR TERSEBUT!.

Apa di sini memang Konoha? Seingatnya, Konoha tidak memiliki ruangan seperti ini. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah….KENAPA TUBUHNYA MENJADI KECIL KEMBALI?!.

Sungguh ia bingung, apa jutsu Kaguya sangat hebat sehingga membuatnya menjadi bocah lagi? Atau kekuatan mata Sasuke yang membuatnya terjebak dalam halusinasi ini? Arrrhggghhh…..itu semua membuatnya bingung, dan apa lagi kali ini? Dia-Naruto- tidak merasakan cakra miliknya dan cakra milik Kurama dalam tubuhnya, apa Sasuke yang berhasil mencuri cakra Kurama darinya? Seingatnya, bocah libra ini berhasil menyeimbangi pertarungan dengan 'Simpai Keramat Uchiha' itu, sampai-sampai, tangan kanannya putus akibat benturan jutsu terkahir mereka, serta 'anak ayam' itu juga mengaku kalah darinya.

Menggabungkan opsi di atas, bocah pirang ini menemukan suatu fakta yang membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang. MENGAPA TANGAN KANANNYA ADA LAGI?.

Oh shit!...apa kejeniusannya harus diuji di sini? Denga otak pas-pasan, serta kelakuan polos bukan buatannya. Maka, ia harus mengaku kalah dengan semua fakta yang diberikan padanya.

Mencoba meninju pintuyang ada di depannya, namun nass…pintu tersebut lebih dahulu terbuka dan…

DUGH

Tangannya yang terkepal tidak sengaja memukul seorang gadis yang sepertinya berusia dengannya, membuat sang gadis tersebut terpental ke belakang.

"ITTAI…"

"Eh…pintunya bisa berbicara ya?...gomen ne pintu-susah-dibuka-_san_, Naru anak baik kok, Naru tidak bakal ngulangin kesalahan yang sama lagi dengan memukul pintu-yang-susah-dibuka-_san_" membungkukkan badannya seperti orang yang meminta maaf.

"Eh!—pintu bisa bicara? UWAAAA…" badannya terjatuh ke belakang dan tangannya menunjuk pintu yang tak bersalah tersebut.

"Du-du-du-DUNIA MACAM APA INIIII?!" sepertinya si pirang dari tadi tak kehabisan suara akibat dari tadi berteriak terus deh…pintu tersebut kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis yang sepertinya berusia sepuluh tahun, membawa sebuah _bokken_

"Adek siapa?—kenapa membawa _bokken_?-dan kenapa adek manis bisa muncul dari pintu hantu itu?-kenapa adek memegangnya seperti itu?-dan kenapa mengayunkannya ke AAAA"

DUGH

BRANK

TANK

LAPARRR-?- MEONG-?- GUGH GUGH-?-#makin lama makin aneh aja ni bunyinya :a.

…

"Aku adalah idola semua orang~~Shinonono Tabane!V !V" gadis atau wanita ya?—masa bodo!—yang jelas dia berambut ungu yang mengingatkan si pirang dengan salah satu ANBU yang trauma dengan pedang, Yugou. Gaya perkenalan Tabane pun cukup eksetrik…lucu dah!

"Shinonono Houki, dan aku ingin mengahajarmu lagi!" mata si gadis ini mendelik ke arah pirang yang memegang lebam di pipinya dan terutama 'adik' kebanggaannya yang menjadi keganasan Houki dengan _bokken_nya.

"Ugh…aku tak sengaja Shinonono-_san_, aku hanya bingung dengan pintu yang tidak bisa ku buka itu dan namaku…Uzumaki Naruto—_ttebayaou_" dengan tangan yang terkepal, lalu diangkat ke atas, si pirang dengan mata indah ini memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh semanga masa muda.

"Jangan panggil nama belakangku!"

'_Perempuan memang mengerikan…kita senasib Tou-san'_

"Ha'I ha'I Houki_-san_"

"Dan jangan panggil nama depanku!"

"LALU AKU HARUS MEMANGGILMU APA NONA?—TSUNDERE KAH?" dan si pirang kehabisan emosi untuk menghadapi Houki yang mulai melunjak.

WUSH

Sebuah _bokken_ tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan untung dengan insting _Shinobi_ yang terlatih miliknya, membuat _bokken _tersebut yang melewati wajahnya setelah ia mendongak.

Houki yang melihat serangannya gagal sekarang membuat serangan vertical, bermaksud menebas si Naruto dengan _bokken_nya. Dan Naruto menghindarinya dengan menyampingkan tubuhnya sehingga serangan Houki hanya menebas udara kosong dan melawati bagian depan tubuhnya.

'_Kalau kena bisa habis masa mudaku nih!'_

"Oe oe kau ingin membunuhku ya?" dengan kesal Naruto bertanya pada Houki yang sedang mengambil nafas yang telah terbuang percuma.

"Ya…dan aku ingin melihatmu di Neraka nanti!" keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi pemilik mata biru shappire indah ini, kakinya bergetar karna ancaman gadis _tsundere_ di -depannya ini. Dan apa-apa ini?—bukannya mencegah, si Tabane hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Apanya yang lucu Tabane-_san_?" dengan jengkel, sembari menahan emosi yang siap kapan saja meledak, si pirang satu ini memberi tatapan tidak senang ke arah Tabane yang sedang dalam masuk ke dalam 'mode :chibi' nya.

"Ne ne~~sudah lama aku tidak melihat Houki-_chan_ seperti ini !V !V~~~" kedua tangannya membentuk huruf 'V' dan telinga mekanik yang berbentuk telinga milik kelinci tersebut bergerak dengan lincahnya.

"Onee-_chan_~~…jangan membuatku malu dihadapan makhluk kuning ini!" menunjuk Naruto yang sedang mengupil, lalu membungan hasil tangkapannya dengan sembarangan plus kena jitak lagi deh oleh si Houki, karna tangkapan si Naruto nyangkut di dada milik Houki…Jijai!.

Memutar matanya bosan, lalu perhatian si pirang teralihkan ke sebuah mesin atau bisa dikatakan robot yang mempunyai ukuran tubuh dua kali ukuran manusia.

"Tabane-_san_ itu apa?—menarik juga!" si pirang lalu mendekati robot tersebut lalu menyentuh si robot. Cahaya terang menyinari si robot dan Naruto, layar-layar protekor muncul menampilkan data-data robot tersebut. Mata Houki dan seringaian dari Tabane menambah kesan untuk Naruto.

"K-ka-kau bisa menggerakkan IS?—mustahi!—hanya perempuan yang bisa menggerakkan IS" memutar badannya, lalu Naruto memutar matanya, bosan…dari tadi yang banyak komentar tentang dirinya hanya Houki, sedangkan Tabane hanya diam mengamati mereka berdua.

"Oh…jadi itu mukjizat ya?—tidak heran juga sih, aku dulu sering disebut pria imut oleh teman-temanku. Mungkin karna DNA ibuku yang mendominasinya ya?-entahlah, itu tak penting bagiku!" mengabaikan Houki yang terus menunjuk-nunjuknya, Naruto lalu berkeliling kembali mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Ne…Na-_kun_, aku ingin melihatkan sesuatu yang menarik lagi!" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara 'ankat-buku'.

"Menarik?—aku ingin melihatnnya Tabane-_san_!" selanjutnya Naruto di bawa oleh Tabane dan diikuti oleh Houki yang terus menggumalkan kata-kata macam : 'Mustahil' 'Bencong' the el el.

…

Meneguk ludahnya yang terasa kental, si pirang memandang IS di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar, apalagi melihat rudal-rudal yang ditembakkan oleh Tabane yang sekarnag sedang menjadi pilot dari IS tersebut, sinar laser ditembakkan dan membuat miniature dari patung liberty terbelah menjadi dua.

"SUGOIIIIIII!—ajarkan aku cara membuat IS tersebut Tabane-_san_, kumohon!" membungkukkan badannya supaya terlihat sopan, sekarang si pirang menemukan hal yang menarik dari pada 'Cakra' dan Hokage. Rudal-rudal tersebut mengingatkannya dengan pertarungan yang telah ia lakukan melawan Pain dulunya, dan Shirudo mengeluarkan rudal lalu meledakkan dirinya.

"Percuma!—kau tidak akan mengeri, aku yang memiliki IQ 120 saja tidak pernah paham tentang CORE nya, apalagi kau yang memiliki IQ di bawah itu!" nada meremehkan keluar dari mulut Houki, g membuat Naruto tertantang untuk belajar tentang IS. Sekali kau dianggap remeh, maka tunjukkan hal yang tidak mungkin tersebut padanya, moto yang terus di pegang oleh si author satu ini, menjadi pegangan bagi si pirang untuk hidup di dunia baru yang serba canggih ini, mungkin?.

"Oke…aku si hebat akan mengajarkanmu cara membuat CORE yang menjadi inti dari IS, itu pun kalau kau sanggup memecahkan misterinya !V ! V"

"Baik aku terima…dan aku akan memecahkan misteri dari CORE itu!" selanjutnya, Tabane memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk bola ke Naruto, dan Naruto memegangnya.

"Jadi ini CORE ya?—susunan Proton, Elektron, dan Neutronnya teratur dan memberikan energy yang hebat jika dijadikan batrei…hm…susunan unsur-unsur yang mengandung ion negative dan positive nya juga bagus" memutar bola tersebut, matanya tetap bersinar emas…

"…Aliran listriknya teratur sehingga baik untuk di jadikan sebuah inti robot macam itu!—dan hei…ini perbandingannya sangat teratur….jadi inti dari CORE ini hanya Proton, Elektron, dan Neutron yang digabungkan dengan perbandingan tertentu, lalu dipadatkan kedalam bentuk Kristal…apa aku benar?" matanya kembali berubah menjadi biru laut yang menenangkan, lalu memberikan CORE tersebut ke Tabane yang sedang menganga lebar, lalu bertepuk tangan dan mengacungkan ke dua tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'. Tabane Style : On.

"Sugoiiii!—Na-_kun _hebat, memecahkan misteri tentang CORE dengan hanya melihatnya…baik, besok aku akan mengajarkan Na-_kun_ membuat CORE lalu membuat robotnya!"

"ASIKKKK!—meremehkan ku?" dengan tatapan mengejek ia arahkan ke Houki yang sedang berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

'_Misteri CORE yang tak terpecahkan selama satahun ini, terpecahkan dengan mudah oleh pirang ini?—dunia akan kiamat…ICIKA TOLONG AKU!"_

"Ck…pacarmu tidak akan menyelamatkan mu dan hei!—bukan berarti kalau misteri CORE ini terpecahkan bakal kiamat kan?" Houki si gadis cantik dengan gaya rambut ekor kuda, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya!

"Ka-kau bi-bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak…aku mengetahuinya hanya dengan membaca expresi aneh mu itu, dan membaca pikiran itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, kecuali dia memiliki indra ke-6" si pirang berjalan mengikuti Tabane ke ruang kerja-nya, mengabaikan Houki yang memegang _bokken_nya dengan erat, dan aura ungu terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Bocah Setan!" teriakannya menggema di penjuru ruangan tersebut, dan Naruto yang akan memasuki ruang kerja Tabane menyeringai senang.

…

Merancang desain bentuk IS adalah hal yang pertama dilakukan oleh si pirang ketika ingin. Ia menggambar IS berbentuk rubah dengan sembilan ekor bewarna orange, bentuk yang menjadi _full armor_ menyelimuti tubuh pilot, sayap yang berbentuk seperti sayap milik burung serangga ala Chomei sang _Biju_ ekor 7.

"Kenapa sayapnya seperti itu?" Tabane sang gadis berambut ungu, menyipitkan matanya ke arah desain si pirang yang mirip dengan sesuatu, namun ia lupa.

"Hehehehe…desain ini aku buat berdasarkan dari legenda Kurama, siluman yang mempunyai sembilan ekor, sedangkan sayapnya aku membuatnya mirip dengan Chomei, legenda dewa serangga" tentunya si pirang tidak asal buat, karna Kurama dan Choume adalah sahabatnya…dan dari buku yang ia baca, kalau Kurama adalah sang dewa rubah dan Chomei merupakan legenda dari dewa serangga. Kemajuan yang pesat, eh.

"Ah!—aku ingat!—_ganbatte ne_ ! V ! V"

"Hm…Houki bagaimana?—apa ia akan mendapatkan IS pribadi?" mata birunya menatap mata sang kakak angkat, bibir chery milik Tabane menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku akan membuatnya sendiri, untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16" si pirang hanya diam, lalu melanjutkan mendesain IS nya.

…

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Leakan beruntun terjadi akibat rudal-rudal yang berasal dari sebuah robot yang berbentuk rubah, yang menyelimuti pilotnya bahkan tidak mengizinkan seorang pun untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi pilotnya.

SERANGAN…komplet.

Lalu sebuah alat menyerangnya dengan rudal dan sinar leser dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

DUAR

Ledakan terjadi kembali, namun sebuah perisai tak terlihat melindungi IS tersebut.

PERTAHANAN…komplet.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, si robot berbentuk rubah dengan sayap serangga tersebut terbang ke arah matahari, berbalik dan dengan kecepatan tinggi menerima tekanan gravitasi, lalu berhenti dengan cepat dan mendarat dengan sempurna di daratan.

00:00:20

KECEPATAN…Komplet.

Tiga komponen yang membuat sebuah IS unggul dari manusia biasa telah di test oleh Naruto dengan IS yang ia beri nama…the Fox of Kurama.

"Menarik juga…dan sekarang tinggal mengembangkan senjata rahasia dan icon special untuk Kurama, tapi apa ya?" robot tersebut memegang dagunya, dengan kaki terhentak-hentak, dan pilot yang berada di dalam IS tersebut sedang mendengarkan music dari sebuah MP3 yang selalu ia bawa. Hadiah dari Orimura Chifuyu karna bisa memecahkan misteri dari CORE yang diciptakan oleh Tabane.

Sekarang umurnya sudah empat belas tahun, bohongnya. Dan sekarang sedang menuntun ilmu di SMP-?- Kaijou, dan tahun depan akan masuk ke sekolah tempat belajar menjadi pilot IS satu-satunya di dunia.

"Hah…mendokusei"

Dan

Prologue pun berakhir.

**Gomen kalau cerita ni jelek bin buruk. Fic Sci-fi ini membuat otak saya ingin meleduk, apalagi pas mikir inti dari CORE tu.**

**Saya hanya berpikir kalau CORE tu mirip dengan sebuah Atom, yang di dalamnya terdapat Elektron, Proton, dan Neutron…menggunakan prinsip tersebut, saya membuat CORE versi saya, dan soal tata bahasanya yang hancur, maaf…saya hanya membuat apa yang ada di dalam pikiran saya.**

**Pairing di fic ini belum ditentukan, awalnya sih saya ingin menggunakan Shinonono Houki, namun melihat flashback antara dia dan Ichika saya mengurungkan niat saya. Lalu berpikir untuk memakai Cecilia, namun sifat dan tingkah lakunya saya jadi malas.**

**Yang tersisa hanya Laura Bodewig, Fan Rin, Charlotte Dunois, Tatenashi Sarashiki sang ketua OSIS si pengendali air.**

**So bagi yang tahu ni Anime, pilih ya!—aku tak masalah dengan siapapun, karna alurnya sudah kupikirkan dengan mereka semua.**

**Dan kekuatan Naruto sama dengan kekuatan dari fic saya yang : **_**I WANT CHANGE THE WORLD**_**, namun tidak segila itu…palingan hanya robot ja, tampa individu.**

**Jaa Next Chapi.**

**Bocoran : Chapi depan Naruto masuk sekolah dengan gayanya sendiri…pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika si Naruto membuat heboh sekolah dengan gayanya!^^. ! V ! V. Tabane Style : On.**


End file.
